Moments in Time
by Kaylorin
Summary: Short stories that fit into different episodes, or directly after. Posted them seperately, but getting ideas for others and thought this made more sence. Rating and ep on each chapter.
1. Bruised (Dead Things PG-13)

A/N: tried to get in the mood to write the third part of Akoshta, but I'm in a pissy mood, and did this to get it out of my system. Hope it worked.  
  
Title: Bruised  
  
Author: Kaylorin  
  
Beta Read By: bjred2002  
  
Rated: PG-13 (suggest if other rating would be more appropriate)  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story seen here.  
  
Distribution: I like to share. Just let me know where it's headed by e-mail at bsdance@comcast.net  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He stood in the lower level of his crypt beating the hell out of the rough edges of the cave that served as a wall. "Bloody women! Bloody stupid chits!" He slammed his fist into the granite again. "And I'm," Another hit to the wall, "a Bloody stupid poofter!"  
  
His last remark, punctuated with yet another blow to the wall, "Yes I know what I am." He turned around and faced the bed that had not had the use his floor had had. His face was bloodied, and taking out his anger on the rough barriers of the lower level of his home had not helped his already bruised body.  
  
"And nothing's changed." He said as he touched the still fresh cuts and bruises covering his face. He growled into the empty room, and empty night, for the empty corpse that he was. There was nothing he could do. He was what he was. A beast, a monster, nothing, beneath her, never good, and much less good enough; that was all she saw, or ever would see.  
  
Sure, a shag here and there, groping in the night where no one would see, or care. An ally was as good a place for a beating as sex. For them it was the same. Beating or sex. Either would do; at least for her.  
  
Nevertheless, Spike was tired, tired of the games. Tired of knowing exactly where he stood with her. Tired of knowing what her friends thought. Tired of knowing what his friends thought. Tired of hearing her cutting words, followed by the feel of her silky skin. Tired of knowing that the moment the bliss ended, she would disappear. Tired of seeing her live without really living, tired, just tired.  
  
There was nothing he could do, not about himself. He was what he was. He would say it a thousand times if he had to. Just to get it done with and let himself fully grasp the truth of it. He had no chance of being more than a cold body that, at times, gave her some comfort. If he hoped hard enough, maybe happiness would come, at least for a while.  
  
It is all too hard though sometimes. He could only take so much. Vampire or not, and regardless what she thought, he felt. He could and DID feel.  
  
Now, he felt alone. He had felt alone for some time now. With Harmony around, he was alone. In the midst of a Scooby meeting, he was alone. In his heart, he was alone; no one else joined him there. No one could fill the hole left by the woman who knew he would follow her to the ends of the earth. Follow her into heaven or hell. Only he could not. She would go, had been, to heaven. Nevertheless, he was damned.  
  
This, his afterlife, was his only chance to touch a bit of heaven. That is what she was, his heaven.  
  
He took a cloth from the top of the dresser and walked towards the back of the lower level of the crypt to the sink he used after he had tapped into a working water line. He wet the cloth, and tended to his wounds, still thinking of the night's events.  
  
She was going to do it, turn herself in for murder.  
  
He had meant it. The lives she had saved outweighed one girl. It was only one girl, not because she did not count, not because she was ominous, but because she was only one. He could not imagine how many people's lives Buffy had saved over the years, too many to try to count, that much was sure.  
  
He had only wanted her to see that. She was not a murderer. In no ones eyes could she be accountable for the girl. It was one of those 'wrong time, wrong place' deals. And if there had not been demons in the picture, an easily explained situation, but the police would never had heard about the demons. She would have gone in, tried to explain the situation. She knew though. She knew she would not be believed. She would go to prison for a very long time. Her life would be gone.  
  
Therefore, he had gotten in her way; tried to talk her out of it, tried to make her see, but no, not Buffy.  
  
He chuckled at himself and his presumption. She would not listen to him, not the dead thing, not the soulless thing, the impure, evil thing.  
  
He had gotten in her way all right. He had stepped up to be pummeled. He had hoped the fight, the hits, punches, and even the words would help get whatever anger she had in her, out. Maybe she could have some piece. Not want her life and world to fall away.  
  
However, she wanted it, wanted it to all go away. She walked past his crumpled body and into the police department.  
  
He had lain there, unable to move much. He tried to crawl down the ally. It had taken most of his strength to make it a few feet just in time to see her walk out of the building and away. So maybe it had done some good after all.  
  
He wrung out the bloodied cloth and watched the river of red flow down the sink he had stolen from the junkyard, tossed the cloth onto the sink and walked slowly to the bed. He propped his back against the headboard, and tried to relax into the blankets and mattress as the images played in his head.  
  
After it all, she would still never think of him. She walked right by him, knowing what she had done to him. He was going to have to stick to the crypt for a day or two. One eye swollen shut the other threatening to do the same. His jaw hurt. He was going to have to put those straws to use for a few days. No way was he going to vamp out and drink from a bag with this much damage if it was not needed.  
  
He should leave. He knew that. Nevertheless, as faithful as he had been to Dru, he was more so with Buffy. She needed him. She may not admit it to herself, but he knew it. He was her confessor. He would never turn her away, had tried, and could not.  
  
No matter how she acted. as though everything was the same. as if, she did not scream out his name on a regular basis and not from anger. as though he had not been inside her. did not know her. as though nothing had happened.  
  
He sat up slightly. "Well we'll just see how much she enjoys it." He said to the emptiness of his home. "Next chance I get. These will not heel for a while. Gonna to have to be some nasty needed killing before then. Have to hop in and help." He tried to imagine the reaction she would have seeing how much damage she had done to him. Would she give a damn? Would she still want him?  
  
"Hello?" From above, he heard someone call. "Spike?"  
  
He did not say anything. Did not want anyone, especially one of the Scoobies to get a look at him like this. He watched as a blue jean clad leg came down the ladder, followed by the rest of Willow. "Spike? What happened?"  
  
He pushed himself up into a sitting position, noticing the cramps that meant his body was already beginning its long journey to healing. "No worries, Red. Just got caught up in a bit of a scuffle. I'll live." He wondered why she was here. "Everything alright?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Well, not that I don't appreciate a visit from time to time, but you haven't lately, not since Buffy's been back."  
  
"Oh, well. Dawn wanted me to ask you to watch out for Buffy when you guys patrol. She almost turned herself in for murder tonight." Willow sighed. "Turns out it was Warren and his friends, but she thought she'd done it. Anyway, she's down, and Dawn's worried."  
  
Spike did not know what blinded Buffy's friends. They knew the truth now, and still they hoped for her just to get over it. She had almost turned herself in for a murder she had not even committed. "Always keep an eye out for her." He said finally.  
  
Willow's slight smile let him know that she was grateful. Knowing something was wrong or not, she loved Buffy as much as anyone did. "I'm hoping next weeks party will cheer her up." Willow said as she headed back for the stairs.  
  
"Party?" He managed to ask. 


	2. Reset (7x22 G) *Angsty*

Lots of Spoilers about reset last year. And a few now about Dawn and her future on the show. I have no idea id any of this will happen, but I thought about it and made my version of the last few scenes on episode 7x22. Read at your own risk.  
  
Title: Reset  
  
Author: Kaylorin  
  
Rated: G  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story seen here.  
  
Distribution: I like to share. Just let me know where it's headed by e-mail at kaylorin90@yahoo.com  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Reset  
  
Dawn bolted up in her bed. She looked around the unfamiliar room, trying to remember how she got there. The sleep that had gathered in her eyes over night was wiped away with her fists as if she was a small child and not 16.  
  
She yawned as the alarm continued the buzzing that had woken her from the dream. She reached over and hit the OFF button before she remembered. The dream. God it had been weird. And this room. It was hers now.  
  
She shook her head, trying to clear the mussed memories from her head. Then she remembered the date, and fresh tears ran down her face. Today was the second anniversary of her sister's death, and the day everything in Dawn's life changed. She cried for the memories not made, and the laughter not shared, letting herself get as much out now. Before she left her room.  
  
After awhile she pushed herself off the bed and walked around the room that had once been her sister's. She wiped the tears away, settling herself down. The double door closet held her cloths now, not Buffy's. The walls were pink; the blanket was covered in small pink and yellow flowers. Dawn's things, not her sister's. The reflection in the mirror was hers, not her sister's, and the calling was hers now, not her sister's.  
  
Dawn picked out a pair of jeans and a red long sleeved T, along with underwear and headed out her bedroom door. She stood outside and waited when she heard the shower was already in use. A short time later, the water shut off and she knocked on the door.  
  
"Be out shortly, Bit." She heard the familiar voice call to her.  
  
"Okay, Spike."  
  
It took her a minute to remember he wasn't souled. He was the same as he had been for the last few years. Chipped. Her dream had been vivid. From her sister's resurrection, to Willow's rampage. So much bad, then some good.  
  
The door opened and Spike came out. "Hurry up. We're going to be late."  
  
"Well you're the shower hog." She said as she walked into the bathroom and shut the door. She heard him walk down the stairs while she put a dabble of paste on her toothbrush. She took her time cleaning her teeth as she remembered the true past, and not the one from her dream world.  
  
Spike moved in last year when Tara and Willow decided to transfer to London and join a coven Giles had suggested. Giles had offered to stay with her, but in the end it was Spike who had moved in. It was decided that it would be easier to make identification that made him a relative of the Summers's. Hank Summers never disputed the transfer of guardianship, not even questioning the long lost uncle. Then Spike had more responsibility than he could have imagined he would..  
  
Dawn rinsed her mouth and flipped on the shower. She undressed, and stepped into the hot water. Letting it wash the sleep from her face and body.  
  
She quickly dried and dressed and her mind turned to Giles. The man had been a father to Buffy, and in ways, to Dawn as well. He remained in Sunnydale, now acting unofficially as her Watcher.  
  
The Council was unsure of how to handle Dawn's situation. The very blood that had been used to create the child had created a problem once the death of Buffy Summers happened. It had activated Dawn.  
  
When the line was transferred to Kendra, it was assumed that the next time Buffy died, no one would be called. But when Dawn cradled her sister's limp body in her arms, then stood and carried her into the cemetery, Giles knew what had happened.  
  
Dawn, unfortunately, was too hurt and to distraught to train, fight, or care. Willow, Spike, Tara, Xander and Anya covered for her for almost six months. In that time Dawn put her heart and soul into the things Buffy had wanted her to. She studied night and day, cleaned the house over and over until some of the Scoobies thought shed wear the varnish off the tables.  
  
Then one day she walked into the kitchen, and a memory of her sister and mom talking brought up choking sobs. She collapsed on the floor and bawled for her mom, her sister, and for everyone who had known them.  
  
Dawn was so busy remembering those days she didn't hear her name being called. "Dawn!"  
  
She blinked at the mirror and saw herself. "Sorry Spike. Just thinking." She turned around and faced him. He hadn't changed. Of course not, he was a vampire. He still bleached his hair and wore black. He still liked to fight and argue. He was Spike. He had sworn to take care of Dawn, legal guardian or not, she knew he would always watch out for her.  
  
"Well if you want something to eat, you'd better hurry up."  
  
"I'm done." She put her make-up away, and followed him down the steps and through the downstairs to the kitchen. Xander was already there sitting at the bar with Anya. They were talking about the new house Xander was building for them. Or to be more specific, the contractor Xander worked for was building.  
  
Dawn poured herself some cereal and listen to the couple go over details of their new home.  
  
The two were still a strange pair. Anya often spoke out of turn, and said things not always appropriate, but her heart was good. Dawn understood why her childhood crush fell in love with the ex-demon. They'd be married in a few months.  
  
It was awhile before the couple shared the news of their engagement. Almost a year ago now. With Dawn's depression, and Buffy's death there hadn't been a happy moment to announce it. But once it was out there, no one could have been happier. Giles suggested a form of counseling before hand. Most marriages, in his opinion, prospered from such things. He was insistent because of Anya's past. It seemed like a good idea to the couple.  
  
Instead of marrying quickly, the councilor had advised them to wait at least 9 months, so they had. Unlike Dawn's dream. She thought again about what a strange dream it had been.  
  
She finished her breakfast and washed out her bowl.  
  
"Well?" Xander asked.  
  
Spike placed a thick silver bracelet on his wrist. The enchanted item was a present from Willow. A gift he'd received after his guardianship of Dawn was official. It allowed him to enter daylight. Although unlike a ring he remembered once having, it only lasted for 6 hours each time the wearer put it on, needing at least 24 hours to recharge between use. "Let's go."  
  
All of them headed to Xander's car. It was a slow and quiet drive. When they arrived they pulled up to Giles familiar car, and walked though the grounds to the grave that sat next to Joyce Summers.  
  
Dawn looked over the cemetery, remembering the location of the fresh graves for tonight's patrol. She soon saw Willow and Tara standing beside each other, holding hands. Giles stood beside Willow holding a bouquet of wild flowers.  
  
Xander reached the small group first. Hugging the wiccans in turn then shaking Giles hand. Spike did the same. Dawn hugged them all one at a time. They stood in a line, a tradition they created last year. Willow and Tara had flown in just for this day.  
  
Dawn started. "Hey, Buffy. Hi mom." She waved in a small gesture. "It's been another year. I know I've talked to you allot, but I'll just let you know what's been up. I took your room. I know, it's your room, and you hate it when I use your things, but I needed the closet space." She giggled. She'd told her sister's tombstone this last year just after she moved. "Spike has mom's room, oh and we painted the kitchen. I'll be a senior next year. I even get to take a college course in History. Guess being locked up in my room did something good hu'?" Dawn's tears made fresh tracks down her face. She felt a hand hold hers and looked up into Giles face. "I really miss her."  
  
Giles smiled gently. "We all do."  
  
"Well Slayer." They all heard Spike begin. "Keepin my promise. Trying to anyway. The Bit seems to feel I'm a might harsh to the boys she brings home. Quite frankly, her taste is almost as bad as yours." He said smiling lightly. He had finished trying to hide his tears after the day she leapt from the tower, and let himself cry as much as he needed.  
  
Xander spoke next. "Well Buffy. Anya and I are getting hitched here soon." He tried to keep to the lighter tone that Buffy would have remembered. "We even have a house. Well most of a house."  
  
"We have a foundation." Anya corrected then spoke to the gray marker of Buffy's grave. "It will be a house. But I think you need walls at the very least."  
  
"We will have walls." Xander said to Anya. Then he spoke again to Buffy. "It will have walls. A two story, with a basement. I have the pool table all picked out." He smiled, then faltered and became serious. "I really wish you could see it Buff. Me, all grown up. Never thought it would happen."  
  
"I knew you would grow up." Anya said to him sweetly.  
  
Willow and Tara stepped forward and sprinkled some flakes of green crystal over the grass. Tara nodded to the red head, wanting her to be the one to talk.  
  
Willow brushed off her hands. "Hey Buffy." She took a calming breath "This is hard. All of it. Tara and I are going to school in England. Giles suggested that we join a practicing coven, mostly for training, but because we're getting powerful. Some of the stuff we're learning is scary, some is fun, but mostly it's hard. Hard to be there without my friends. Tara makes it easier of course, but then we come home, and even that's hard. Sometimes I think I'll see you waiting with the rest of the gang when we arrive. Then I remember you're here." Willow sniffled, trying to fight the sobs. "We wanted to give you something, Tara and me. The crystals are supposed to help a soul find peace. I hope it helps."  
  
Tara gripped Willow's hand tighter, trying to will some of her strength to her lover.  
  
Giles, already wiping tears from his eyes, held his glasses as he spoke "I never know what to say. Do I?" He looked at his glasses, and placed them on his nose. "The truth is, some part of me believes you already know. That you see us." He placed the flowers on her grave and stood back up. "We all try to honor you. Dawn with her studies and duties, Xander and Anya by living their lives, Willow and Tara by becoming all they can with the talents they've gained, and yes, I must admit Spike does his part. But I suspect you already know this. For myself, I do what I can. Help Dawn, train her and tell her everything I can about the calling she inherited from you."  
  
The Watcher looked on either side of him to tear filled faces. Then to the gravestone Dawn had insisted on. Her name and the dates were not out of the ordinary, but the inscription was. "She Saved The World. Allot" 


	3. Lovers Song (Hell's Bells PG)

After Hell's Bells. Short fic. I actually tried spinning it into a chapter thing, but this one stands well all alone. B/S  
  
Title: Lovers Song  
  
Author: Kaylorin  
  
Rated: PG  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story seen here.  
  
Distribution: I like to share. Just let me know where it's headed by e-mail at kaylorin90@yahoo.com  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
lovers song  
  
Buffy's heart soared when her watch showed 10:00 pm.  
  
"Bronze" she said to herself. Willow and Buffy had sworn to entertain Xander. He was depressed for good reasons, but he was annoying the two girls with the rantings of his stupidity. They immediately decided it was dancing and fun time. Bronzing. Buffy of course had to do her patrol, but had agreed to head in their direction by 10.  
  
The Slayer began her short walk from cemetery to local club. She thought to herself about the last few weeks. From Riley to Spike to Willow to Tara. To Xander and Anya. her sister, herself. So much was happening. "If there was an apocalypse too, we'd be screwed."  
  
She showed her ID (not license, don't have one of those ...yet) to the bouncer outside. He nodded her in even without the cover. She had earned 'Free' status at The Bronze before she had her diploma. All security knew her...and everyone knew her friends and she could drink free. They had always paid regardless.  
  
At a tall circular table directly in front of the dance floor sat Xander, Dawn and Willow. Buffy waved and walked over to the empty seat between Willow and Xander, and directly across from her sister.  
  
"Finish the homework?" she asked Dawn.  
  
"She did it all, and got an early start on a book report." Willow interjected.  
  
"That's great!" Buffy exclaimed and grabbed her sister's hand from across her table. "That is really great, Dawn." Buffy smiled at her sister, who returned the grin.  
  
"So Dawnie, any cute guys you want to dance with?" Willow asked.  
  
"Kevin is here." Dawn pointed to a boy across the room sipping on a clear drink. "He doesn't do cola or alcohol, and hates smoking." She liked him, and knew if Buffy gave him a chance, she might approve of him.  
  
"Well no dancing till I get the whole 'meeting the parents' deal. Got it?"  
  
"Got it." Dawn answered, and smiled at the man behind her sister that no one else had noticed.  
  
"I second that, Bit. It's not like you can take anyone in this burg at face value." A familiar British voice added.  
  
Dawn eyed her sister and The Vampire. The two were both overprotective when it came to her. She knew this. 'Overboard' would be the perfect description for this moment. "He's 15, human, good student. This is the hellmouth. It's called perfect in most places. Here he's weird, and he doesn't even know it." Dawn was in full puppy-dog eyes, pity me mode. "I'm just hoping for a dance, not a proposal."  
  
Both Buffy and Spike growled, but nodded. She still needed to let them meet the boy, but the 3rd degree would be skipped. This time.  
  
Buffy had kept her cool upon noticing the blonde Vampire's presence. She would not embarrass herself, or him. This night was for Xander. There were 2 bands playing. She had missed the first, but the second would be on soon. It was a new one. Friends, food, music all equal distraction from 'the sad'.  
  
After about 3 minutes of barely what could be called a conversation between the 5, the band came onstage. It was one of those bands where everyone was male but the singer.  
  
The MC came onstage and announced "Everybody, give Uncertain Desire a huge Sunnydale welcome!" Then he turned his back to the crowd and began clapping as the members tuned a bit. The crowd joined in welcoming applause. Spike bent to Dawn's ear and said "If it were a proper Sunnydale welcome a demon would chase them offstage." Dawn giggled, but kept up her clapping.  
  
The music began after 15 minutes of sound checks and apologies for a burnt out amp. The female began to sway methodically to a drum rhythm and light guitar; Her eyes were almost glassy. The too sheer black skirt and blouse shimmered with her movements.  
  
Buffy and Willow gave each other knowing glances. This was not a band who got here because of amazing musical talent, it was the chick. At least the music didn't totally suck. Dawn smiled. "It's kind of funky, but ok."  
  
Xander looked from Buffy to Willow, bobbing his head to the beat.  
  
Buffy looked over to Willow again and shrugged her shoulders. "They aren't awful, but there's better."  
  
"Yea." Willow answered.  
  
Buffy looked over to Spike, who was completely entranced with the woman on stage. He looked as though his eyes were literally stuck in place. Buffy began to grimace a bit. That was the look she was supposed to be getting. The Goth chick he had brought to the wedding was annoying, but he didn't look at her like this. Spike was entranced.  
  
When the first song was done Spike was clapping madly and yelled to the table, "They're Bloody Brilliant!"  
  
"Jeez Spike, it was ok but.. "Dawn stopped mid-sentence when Spike scowled at her.  
  
"As usual, this is the 'no taste in music crowd'. Unless it's some wanker boy band or a half naked blonde chit." Spike said.  
  
"But half naked brunets, that's ok?" Buffy interjected.  
  
That was what Spike had been waiting for. Just a hint of a feeling for him. "Well," he eyed the woman onstage. Her clothes were formfitting, but the woman was nowhere near naked.. "Yeah, as a matter of fact. Suits me fine."  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes and turned her head away from the obviously fickle Vampire so he could not see the anger raise in her face. The band was into their 5th song before she felt calm enough to face him again. All she could do was sit and listen, she was afraid to open her mouth and say something that would reveal to all that sat at the table just how much Spike's obsessive stare at the singer pissed her off.  
  
Xander and Willow exchanged a few words about the chicken wings. Dawn kept chastising Spike weakly when he stole a French fry here, a sip of her cola there. "If you're that hungry just order a plate of your own fries." Then she looked at the bottle in his hand, "And drink your beer."  
  
"Um, Dawn?" a young male voice came from behind her.  
  
"Hu." she said as she turned first her head, then herself to see Kevin. "Oh, uh, Kevin. Um, hi."  
  
"Hi. Um, I wanted to know if...you like. like the band?" The boy said. This was never as easy to do as his dad said it was. 'just walk up to the girl and ask her to dance.' What stupid advice. At that moment, the band announced a 10 minute break before their second, and last, set.  
  
Dawn smiled and said. "They're ok." Then she noticed Kevin was very quiet and decided she could at least get one awful thing over with. "This is my sister, Buffy."  
  
Buffy smiled at the youngster she recognized slightly from the day she had to tell Dawn about their mother's death. "Hi, Kevin isn't it?" At that moment The Bronze's own music feed came through strategically placed Speakers.  
  
"Yea."  
  
"And this is Willow, and Xander, and this is Spike. They're like, part of the gang. " Dawn finished, but Spike had yet to begin.  
  
"I'm not just part of the gang," Spike began as he took a few steps towards the boy. "I'm like 'big brother'. You get my meaning?"  
  
Kevin took a step back. He hadn't even asked her for the dance yet, and this guy was already giving him veiled threats.  
  
"Spike! Jeez, do you have to try to scare off all of my friends? GOD!" Dawn yelled at him.  
  
Spike gave Dawn a quick wink. "I said I wouldn't interrogate the whelp, didn't say I wouldn't scare him a bit." He looked over at Kevin. "With it being just the ladies, I figure someone's got to watch out for em', you understand. Don't ya' mate." Spike finished by putting one arm around Kevin's shoulder and guiding him to his now empty chair, next to Dawn. Then Spike walked over to the brunette at the bar.  
  
Buffy watched as Spike went over and started talking to the woman who had been singing a few minutes ago. "Well, maybe he will change obsessions now." She heard Xander say.  
  
"Hu? Oh... maybe." She replied quietly then took a sip of her cola and grimaced.  
  
"Something wrong with your drink Buff.?" Willow asked. "Your face just got the ultimate 'uck' look."  
  
"Yea, I think the syrup mixture got watered down again. I guess I'll get another one." She looked at Spike still talking with that woman. "I'm gonna use the bathroom first though." With that she headed for the back area of The Bronze and disappeared.  
  
Dawn and Kevin had gotten into a school related conversation and Xander was looking over the crowd.  
  
"I don't think she's here." Willow said to Xander.  
  
"Who?" He had been looking to see if Anya was there, but had not seen her at all.  
  
"Who. Xander Harris, you think I can't tell?" she smiled slightly to her friend. "Anya isn't here though."  
  
"I know, I just can't help but look. I mean, what if she comes here looking for me. I want to talk to her. I need to tell her I'm an idiot. A moron. Stupid.-"  
  
"Don't forget whelp." The British voice rang over his head.  
  
"Thanks." Xander spat sarcastically, and then looked curiously at the tray in Spikes hand. "What the?"  
  
"Right." Spike said and put the tray on the table that included 4 colas, one beer, a water, 3 orders of fries, and another order of chicken wings. He handed a cola each to Willow Xander and Dawn. Then set one down for Buffy. He handed Kevin the bottle of water.  
  
"Hey, thanks! Mine was almost gone." Kevin said. "He's not that bad." He said to Dawn, who was smiling at Spike.  
  
Spike emptied the rest of the tray and took it back to the bar. Just as he sat back down the Band, who had been gathering back onstage began their last set of the night. "Where's Buffy? She'll miss the music." Spike looked almost frantic as he looked all over for her. The first few cords of the keyboard rang out and he stared down the female onstage. The music stopped, then a different song began. The crowd buzzed for a moment but settled down.  
  
During the first song Dawn and Kevin went to the dance floor. Spike watched to make sure the boy didn't have a problem with wondering hands. Willow and Xander began talking about topics that had nothing to do with love, magics, marriage, or weddings.  
  
She had a new program for coding and decoding. He had some new people on his crew. Her classes were going well, he had to do some searching later for a new supplier. All in all...a nothing conversation. After the 3rd song Dawn asked if she could go over to the teen crowd that Kevin had been with before he had come to talk to her.  
  
"Just keep within sight, Bit." Had been the answer. She happily went over to her friends and the youngsters went to the pool table.  
  
Buffy finally returned from the restroom in the middle of the 4th song.  
  
"Sorry guys. Four vamps were waiting at the back entrance for lonely little blondes." Buffy said as she tried to straighten out her blouse.  
  
"Four, Buffy?" Willow asked.  
  
"Yup, but they musta been fledgelings. Too easy, almost not worth it." Buffy finished while Spike smiled at her.  
  
"Never did like an easy kill myself. Much more prefer the fightin' to the death scenario." Then his attention went right back to the band and he stared down the singer once more.  
  
'There he goes again' Buffy thought to herself. It was so aggravating that she had gone right past the restrooms earlier, out the back door, and looked for something to kill. 4 Vampires trying to corner a girl had been good enough at the moment. Now she was stuck sitting with her 2 best friends , her one time worst enemy and Da-. "Where's Dawn?" Willow pointed at the crowd of kids on the dance floor and there was Dawn. Dancing with about 6 other teens.  
  
Buffy smiled and took a drink of her cola. "Hey Xander, thanks for the fresh drink. oh, and fries too." She snatched a fry from a plate, then snagged the plate. "Check out Xander the munchie Slayer." She watched as Xander shook his head to tell her it wasn't him. Then Xander pointed over at the blonde Vamp, and shrugged his shoulders at Buffy's 'you're kidding' look.  
  
She was going to thank Spike, but he was staring intently at the swaying hips of the vixen on the stage. 'The fries aren't that good' she thought to herself as she pushed the plate away from her.  
  
Just then the 6th song began. It had a different feel to it. The keyboard was the only thing playing. The lyrics began:  
  
My open heart has an open wound.  
  
And I fear the pain will stay.  
  
I'm up all night and I scream at the moon.  
  
Because you swear you'll stay away.  
  
It's nothing new It's a familiar case.  
  
Never good enough for you.  
  
That's what I hear no matter time or place.  
  
That's what they all said too.  
  
Here I am with the same story.  
  
This time with a twist.  
  
Here I love my enemy.  
  
And there's something in the kiss.  
  
My open heart has an open wound.  
  
And I fear the pain will stay.  
  
I'm up all night and I scream at the moon.  
  
Because you swear you'll stay away.  
  
What's so hard about loving me.  
  
I want the cure for this disease.  
  
The one I love just can't see.  
  
That my love comes with ease.  
  
The fear is here inside me.  
  
We know that it can't be right.  
  
But in my town nothin's easy.  
  
Even love in the dead of night.  
  
My open heart has an open wound.  
  
And I fear the pain will stay.  
  
I'm up all night and I scream at the moon.  
  
Because you swear you'll stay away.  
  
Just love me.  
  
The room was silent. then a huge roar of applause. The singer looked over the crowd and nodded while thanking everyone.  
  
"Wow." Xander and Willow both said.  
  
"That was like, ok Spike, that one was great." Willow told him. Spike smiled and looked over at Buffy.  
  
"What did you think lu-Slayer?" Spike corrected himself.  
  
"It was sad." Buffy felt like the song had been written about her. None of her love-life could make a happy song. The music had dug into her, and she had been as mesmerized with the singer as Spike had been earlier. "If that woman had written it, she must have lousy taste in men too." Buffy said.  
  
Spike smirked to himself.  
  
Xander stood up and stretched. "Well kiddies, it's past this foreman's bedtime."  
  
Willow stood as well. "Yeah, we better get going too. It's Friday, but it's also midnight. We need to get Dawnie home."  
  
"Wills, could you and Xander take her. I can do one more patrol while I walk home." Buffy hoped.  
  
"Can do Buffster." Xander answered.  
  
"No problem." Willow agreed.  
  
They found Dawn, let her say her good byes to Kevin and the group of kids. Willow thanked Spike for the snacks, as did Xander . Finally Dawn hugged him and thanked him for not scaring Kevin too badly. Spike smiled at that and returned the embrace.  
  
"You get to bed Niblet. Have yourself some right good nightmares." he winked.  
  
After the 3 had departed, Buffy decided she better head out now rather than later. Alone time with Spike was something to be avoided now. "Hey Spike, thanks for not being a jerk in front of them." she was ready to go, but decided to add. "and for the drink." Then she walked out.  
  
Spike sat and listened until the last song was done.  
  
As the Band broke down their equipment, he strode over to the black clad brunette. "Sasha!"  
  
The woman looked over at the man who had introduced her to her husband, and lead guitarist of the band. They passed for human, and had been playing for almost 2 years. She pulled a worn piece of paper out of a folder filled with lyrics. "Hey Spike. Here's the poem. You were right, the crowd loved the song. You sure you don't mind if we keep it on the play-list?"  
  
"Na', all it does at my place is collect dust."  
  
"So, did your girlfriend like it?" Sasha asked.  
  
Spike smiled. 


End file.
